Un solo sentimiento
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: [OneShot] Un pequeño relato de lo que sucede una noche de luna desde el punto de vista de Horo. [RenxHorohoro]


**Un solo sentimiento**

¡Hola!

Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Shaman King es un HorohoroxRen, narrado desde el punto de vista de Horo, como se darán cuenta es un fic Yaoi por lo que si no les agrada este tipo de historias es mejor que no lo lean.

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.

-o-

Me encontraba intentando dormir y aunque me arropara muy bien no lo conseguía.

No era que mi futon fuera incomodo, era por la idea de Anna...

Hoy decidí quedarme en casa de los Asakura y no fui el único con esa idea.

Aunque Anna siempre hacía que todos nos quedáramos en la menor cantidad de habitaciones posibles, por alguna razón hoy decidió que nos quedáramos de a dos por habitación con la condición de arreglar el cuarto en el que durmiésemos al día siguiente.

Hasta ahí la idea me parecía buena, al fin de cuentas no tenía muchas ganas de soportar los ronquidos de Ryou y eso que yo tengo el sueño pesado.

El problema fue que ella decidió quién compartiría habitación con quién y decidió que yo compartiría la mía con Ren.

No era que eso me molestara, en realidad es mejor que dormir con Ryou y sus ronquidos o con Manta, quien se despierta con nada y le da por hacer preguntas cada vez que lo hace, y con Fausto tampoco es lo mejor ya que siempre se queda hasta tarde hablando con Eliza.

Sí, si lo pienso bien es mejor compartir habitación con Ren, o lo seria si no hubiese descubierto hace un tiempo que me he enamorado de él.

No sé cuando comencé a enamorarme ni porqué y realmente aún no entiendo qué veo en él.

Es egocéntrico, se molesta por todo, se empeña en decir mal mi nombre y mil cosas más, pero aun así no puedo evitarlo e incluso a veces pienso en él como "Mí" Ren.

No sé que pasaría si algún día llego a decirlo en voz alta en vez de pensarlo. A como son en esta casa el chisme se regaría en menos de dos minutos y aunque sería divertido ver como reaccionarían los demás no me gustaría ver la reacción de Ren.

Mientras sigo pensando me quedo dormido poco a poco, pero de repente siento que Ren se levanta y veo como sale de la habitación.

Posiblemente solo vaya por sus tres vasos de leche, pero el solo ver su figura me quita el sueño por completo y eso no es bueno, ya tuve bastantes problemas intentando dormir antes.

Cuando por fin volvió a la habitación tuve la impresión de que estaba más dormido que despierto, o tal vez es lo que una parte de mi quiere pensar ya que, a continuación, se acostó en el futon en el que yo estaba y aunque me daba la espalda eso bastó para ponerme nervioso.

Sé que debo levantarme, pero en parte no quiero. Estar tan cerca de él es algo que solo puedo medio conseguir cuando peleamos.

Sigo observando su espalda desnuda. No entiendo porqué se le ocurrió la idea de dormir sin camisa o tal vez siempre lo hace, no lo sé, pero eso no me ayuda mucho en esta situación.

Me encuentro intentando controlar mi respiración y la oleada de emociones y sensaciones que me invaden cuando él se gira, quedando justo frente a mí. Demasiado cerca para mi gusto ya que así puedo sentir su cálido aliento en mi piel.

Si me voy a levantar tengo que hacerlo ahora, eso lo sé muy bien.

Después de lo que me parecieron años decido levantarme. Prefiero no tenerlo nunca y seguir como ahora a perderlo para siempre, pero justo cuando hago el intento su delgado brazo envuelve mi cintura, haciendo no sólo que mi corazón lata mas rápido y mi respiración se descontrole por completo si no que también, de paso, me deja sin posibilidades de levantarme ya que si lo hago él se despertará.

El tiempo pasa muy lentamente, no resisto más, su respiración, su olor varonil, todo en él me llama.

Le devuelvo el abrazo y me acomodo para pasar así la noche, no importa que cuando se despierte me odie, ya no importa, sólo quiero aprovechar este momento.

Pero mi suerte no es buena, nunca lo ha sido. Ren acaba de abrir sus hermosos ojos y por su intensa mirada no parece tener ningún rastro de sueño.

En este momento no sé que hacer, la mirada de Ren es más hipnotizante que de costumbre, sus ojos, que parecen los ojos de un gato, reflejan la luz de la luna que entra por las ventanas; su mirada me paraliza por completo.

Después de eso no sé exactamente que pasó, estábamos allí abrazados mirándonos a los ojos sin decir nada y de repente nos estábamos besando.

Era un beso muy tierno e incluso algo torpe, creo que también fue su primer beso.

Cuando nos falta la respiración nos separamos solo lo suficiente para mirarnos, yo quiero hablar, pedirle una explicación, saber si lo hizo sólo por un impulso o por algo más, pero aunque lo intento no encuentro las palabras apropiadas y de igual forma mi voz parece no querer salir.

-¿Por qué...? —Eso fue todo lo que consigo articular a duras penas, un gran nudo aprieta mi garganta con fuerza impidiéndome decir algo más, solo puedo seguir observando maravillado los ojos del que, hasta hace un momento, creía de mi amor imposible.

Ren se acerca más a mí, si eso es realmente posible, y susurra a mi oído

—Porque te amo —No sé que pensar, no sé si lo que dice es cierto pero quiero creerle, no creo que sea capaz de jugar con algo así.

Si es cierto... entonces esto es un sueño y no quiero despertar de este.

El silencio sigue, siento como pasa sus labios por mi cuello, mi piel se estremece por su contacto y él se detiene, como si esperase una respuesta.

—Yo también te amo, Ren —susurro a duras penas esperando su reacción; él sólo me mira con sus hermosos ojos y una pequeña sonrisa ilumina su rostro.

—Boro boro ¿por qué tardaste tanto en decírmelo? —pregunta, inclinándose para besarme de nuevo.

Esta vez el beso nos es tan tierno como el anterior, pero lo disfruto tanto o más.

Al separarnos me sonríe, sus ojos brillan con más intensidad antes de volver a mi cuello; mi cuerpo se estremece de nuevo pero esta vez entiende la razón y no se detiene, continua su camino hasta llegar a mi pecho dando pequeños besos y mordidas en mi sensible piel, pero cuando escucha un gemido de mi parte se detiene y me sonríe.

—Vas a despertar a alguien, Joto joto —Después de decir eso me abraza.

No quería que se detuviese pero sé que tiene razón. No sería prudente despertar a alguien a esa hora. Pero, por otra parte, tengo miedo que esto sea un simple sueño y que mañana no lo tenga a mi lado.

Parece que leyera mi mente ya que mientras pienso eso levanta un poco su rostro y dice:

—Tendremos mucho tiempo, después —Ante esas palabras solo puedo sonreír y besarle.

Lo que más deseo es sentirle a mi lado, impregnarme de su olor, aprenderme cada parte de su cuerpo y que lleguemos a ser uno, pero no importa.

Él mismo lo dijo, tendremos tiempo

-o-

Cuando despierto debido a los molestos rayos del sol temo que realmente haya sido un sueño, pero no tardo en verlo junto a mí. En este momento no estamos abrazados, pero nuestras manos están entrelazadas.

Con sólo esto me siento tranquilo y en un impulso acaricio su rostro con mi mano libre.

Al sentirme Ren se despierta. En un comienzo parece un poco confundido de encontrarme a su lado, pero luego sonríe.

No se trata de la sonrisa irónica de siempre, es una sonrisa llena de amor; me siento demasiado contento de que esa sonrisa sea para mí.

Sin dudarlo un segundo me acerco para darle un corto beso de buenos días, de ahora en adelante sé que habrán mas despertares así, lo sé... porque lo amo.

-FIN-

Bueno como ya dije antes es mi primer horoxren y me quedo exageradamente tierno aunque mi intención inicial era hacer un lemon, pero no pude.

Ojala les haya gustado y me dejen algunos reviews, así sean tomatazos, aunque si son criticas constructivas mejor ya que me ayudarían mucho.

Muchas gracias de antemano.

Bye, bye.

-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


End file.
